Wakfu: The Seventh Eliatrope
by deathbytaco1
Summary: Yugo wasn't the only Eliatrope entrusted to someone when his dofus hatched. Orion the seventh Eliatrope hatched the same day and was given to an Eniripsa in Bonta. Follow him as he tries to find his real family and learns more about himself and his past, but will he find everything he wants or more? (Rating may change)(Takes place during season 1) (I do NOT own Wakfu)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my Wakfu story. I love the show and played the game a few times, but over time I noticed there was a real lack of fan fiction about the show so I decided to make my own. It will follow the cannon but with a few other characters in it, my OC Orion and his dragon sister Rose.**

 **WARNING: If you have not watched season 2 of Wakfu please stop reading right now and go watch it then come back here, if you choose to ignore this then I cannot be held responsible for any spoilers you will see in this fan fiction. You have been warned.**

 **One other thing: not all wakfu portals in the show are cyan/blue. If you watch the season two final battle with Quilby, and pause at the right moment, you can see all the Eliatrope children open portals and some of them are different colors. Explain that!**

 **If this story doesn't sound like something you like then you have two options, leave and find something you like or give my story a shot, it's all up to you. Anyway I hope you enjoy my story.**

 **Please note that this chapter was** **reuploaded after something came to my attention, if you have already read this chapter I only made it more detailed, added a bit more to a few areas, and changed one thing involving the eggs, this will probably be the only time I reupload a chapter. Now, on with the story!**

 **Chapter 1**

 _The Council of Seven, the leading faction of the Eliatrope race, composed of the Seven First Born Eliatropes and their Dragon siblings. Virtually immortal, these Eliatropes and Dragons never truly die, but reincarnate continuously from their shared Dofus._

 _Chibi and Grougalorogran were poets, prophets and inventors._

 _Mina and Phaeris were priests and diplomats, known for resolving conflicts that emerged among the people._

 _Yugo and Adamai were great explorers and warriors, charged with protecting the Eliatropes and leading them in battle. Yugo is also the king of the Eliatrope race_

 _Nora and her brother Efrim were channelers, able to speak directly to the great goddess Eliatrope, source of all Wakfu._

 _Glip and his brother Baltazaar were teachers and loremasters, responsible for instructing young Eliatropes in all areas of life, including combat._

 _Qilby and his sister Shinonome were the wisest of the First Born Eliatrope's, both of them blessed with eternal memory of all their past incarnations, unlike their other siblings. They served loyally for many years, but Qilby was eventually driven mad by boredom and rebelled, forcing a bloody campaign against a mechanoid race known as the Mechasme that nearly led to the extinction of the Eliatrope race before Yugo and Phaeris were able to imprison Qilby for his crimes._

 _Orion and his sister Rose were healers and warriors, tasked with helping others with injuries and sicknesses. Along with fighting with Yugo and Adamai to protect all the Eliatropes from danger. They also had a unique gift unlike their brothers and sisters, they were able to revive one of their siblings from their dofus even if the other twin was still alive. If one of their siblings died they could be revived with some of their original memories from their previous life._

 _That was a long time ago, today there are only two dragons that are still alive in the world of 12, Grougalorogran and Phaeris. Over the years the two dragons have each been guarding a dofus. Grougaloragran guarding the one belonging to Yugo and Adamai while Phaeris guarded the dofus of the Qilby and Shinonome. But then one day something incredible happened._

* * *

On an unknown Island in the middle of the sea, a large mountain in the center surrounded by a large wakfu rich forest. The ocean seemed to sparkle and a calm breeze blew through the trees. In a cave in the center of the mountain, four dofus rested on the ground peacefully. The first one was a red and green egg, the colors swirled in a beautiful combination of colors. This was the dofus of Nora and Efrim. The next egg was teal with a few white spots, this dofus belonged to Mina and Phaeris. The third egg was light brown with a large white swirl design on the front of it, this was the dofus of Glip and Baltazaar. The last egg was different than the others, instead of bright colors this one was black and blood red, the two colors swirled together in the middle. This was the dofus of Orion and Rose, and it was glowing with wakfu.

Suddenly the ground started to shake causing the the other dofus in the cave to role over towards the dofus of Orion and Rose. Once the four touched, the dark aura spread across the three other eggs, wakfu surged from them and sent out a pulse across the world of twelve.

 **Oma Island**

Grougalorogran, a large black dragon, was currently searching the island for something to eat before checking on the dofus that held Yugo and Adamai, he was about to eat but he stopped when he felt a surge of wakfu. At first he thought the dofus was hatching but the wakfu was in the opposite direction, far off in the distance. He looked back where the dofus was, he knew he wasn't supposed to leave the dofus alone, so he decided take it with him. Grougaloragran unfolded his wings and shot into the air.

 **Crimson Claw Archipelago**

Phaeris, a large, teal dragon, was keeping watch over the dofus which currently held Shinonome within it when he felt the surge of Wakfu in the distance. Phaeris could sense the wakfu was that of of the original seven dofus. He knew that he couldn't ignore the dofus but he couldn't leave the egg alone. Against his better judgment Phaeris decided to take the dofus with him.

 **Unknown Island**

Phaeris landed on the wide ledge at the mouth of the cave and waited for the dust to settle. With his wakfu sense, he was carefully observing his charge, Shinonome, as she slumbered peaceful in her egg. He feared moving her, but his dragon sister seemed to be fine after the journey. The island he landed on was rich with wakfu and everything seemed to glow with energy, as if there was more wakfu in the island than it could contain. He suddenly became aware of another presence nearing the island, and he tensed for a moment before recognizing his brother, Grougaloragan. Phaeris waited, he could hear the flap of the old dragon's wings, and sense his wakfu, long before he saw Grougaloragan in the distance.

Once Grougaloragan spotted him, the ancient dragon flew down to the mouth of the cave as well, "Ah, Phaeris. Grougaloragran is pleased to see you after all this time."

"Phaeris is pleased to see you as well brother." Phaeris turns towards the mountain, "Now that Phaeris is here he can now sense the presence of the four dofus more clearly than before."

"Yes Grougaloragran can as well. One of our siblings must be close to hatching if we are able to feel their presence from across the world."

"Then we must hurry brother, we cannot risk their discovery by someone who would wish harm to them."

"Agreed."

The two dragons made their way into the cave which was large enough for both of them to walk side by side, as they moved farther the darker it got, buƒt after a few minutes a bright light could be seen at the end of the tunnel. They entered the large open area that was illuminated by the light emanating from the four dofus, wakfu could be seen coming from the dofus. The ground around them was covered in grass and the light illuminated the cave walls which were covered in drawings of an ancient Eliatrope culture. The dofus of Orion and Rose was pulsing as it sent waves across the others. The two eggs that the dragons had brought started to pulse as well before lifting up and going over to the others, the eggs started to glow bright blue.

"It brings joy to Grougaloragran's heart to see even like this our brothers and sisters know they are with family." Grougaloragran said as he moved closer, he also wished that his was here, then their family would be whole again. He looks back at Phaeris, "Grougaloragran thinks it is time we move the dofus to somewhere safe. Oma Island is closer, Grougaloragran suggests we move them there for the time being."

Phaeris nods and helps gather the dofus, the two dragons then fly back to Oma Island, once there the two dragons brought the dofus to the underground temple. The dofus were placed in the center of the temple, the dark wakfu from the dofus of Orion and Rose still covering the other eggs in wakfu.

The two dragons decided it would be safer to split the dofus between them. After a brief discussion Phaeris took his leave, carrying Shinonome's dofus as well as his own and the one of Glip and Baltazar.

Yugo and Adamai, Nora and Efrim, as well as Orion and Rose were going to be watched over by Grougaloragran.

As time passed, Grougaloragran watched over the dofus entrusted to him. Centuries passed before surprisingly, two of the dofus hatched at the same time. Yugo, Adamai, Orion, and Rose hatched from their eggs moments apart. Grougaloragran quickly made each Eliatrope a hat before preparing for the next step of his plan. He put the two dragons to sleep before departing the island with both of the Eliatropes.

For Yugo, Grougaloragran left him with an Enutroff bounty hunter who decided to change for the better, after protecting the children from Nox the Xelor who wanted to take Grougaloragran's wakfu.

For Orion, Grougaloragran entrusted Orion to an Eniripsa who was a master healer, Grougaloragran knew the Orion would feel at home with her there since Orion was a powerful healer. Little did he know Orion would get more than what he had expected.

One last thing the elder dragon did before he left the children was give them each a gift.

Yugo was given a baby tofu bird.

Orion was given a black metal necklace with a white gem in the center.

Once Grougaloragran made sure the children were all safe, he returned to Oma Island to raise the two baby dragons and watch over the dofus of Nora and Efrim.

* * *

 **Bonta, 12 years later**

 ***BOOM* *BOOM***

The street was covered in smoke from an explosion from one of the shops, a fireworks vendor to be precise. Once the smoke started to disappear there was a young 12 year old boy covered in ash, coughing as he ran out of the store. Once in the street he looked down at himself before shaking all the ash off. He had slightly tanned skin, and his eyes were a bright grey and full of mischief. His choice of clothes consisted of a long hat, which is grey with cat-like ears on the top and had black stitches on them. At the end of the hat there was a tuft of white hair similar to the boy's spiky white hair. He had on a black sleeveless shirt and grey pants with black stitching near the bottom, as well as black sandal-like shoes but no socks. Finally he had a small black necklace around his neck with a white gem in the middle. This was Orion.

The boy turned back towards the shop, "Sorry mister!" He said to whoever was inside, "I thought you said the red one!" A broom flew past him and hit another person in the head. Orion quickly ran from the store as fast as he could while avoiding the people and the objects flying at him. He manages to lose the store owner after a few minutes by running down alleys. Once Orion saw the coast was clear, he calmly started walking down the street.

 **Orion** **pov**

"Hmm hmm hmmm." I hum as I walk down the street, reading the shop signs, but making sure my bag isn't getting knocked around too much. Let's see, I already have the devil rose mom wanted, safe and sound in my bag with the other ingredients. You really need to be careful when you carry them around, thankfully there was a Xelor who was kind enough to freeze them for a while. What else? Albitrotious feather, check, boon fur, check. Looks like I have everything. Time to get these to mom, those healing potions won't make themselves, and I have to make dinner soon.

I make my way around the mass of people that filled the streets. I navigate through a few alleys and say hi to a few of the shop owners before my house comes into view, there it is, mom's potion shop, or as I like to call it, home. I make my way inside before locking the door behind me, "Mom!" I call, but there's no response. She's probably in the arena, patching up some player who overdid the training. Only a week left till the big Gobbawl championships, and all the Eniripsa in the city are working around the clock. Especially my mom, she's the best healer in all of Bonta.

The inside of my house, or I should say the store area of my house, is lined with more potions than you could count. If you needed a certain potion, you're more than likely to find it here.

I head back to my room and grab another bag. Since most people would be at the gabowl match right now, most of the shops would be easier to shop at. I don't really care about the sport but it does have its moments. Anyway, I jump out my window and land on the roof before running towards the shops. I run across the roofs till I find myself in the food district. I jump down and run towards my usual stand.

"Orion! How's my favorite customer today?"

"Hey, Ferris. Pretty good, but in desperate need of ingredients and a good meal."

"How desperate? Are you too starved to wait for my special piwi wings in hot sauce?"

"Ugh, you evil, evil man. I was actually going to cook myself, and here you are, leading me astray."

"Far from it! What does my little culinary artist need?"

"Dragon stew is the order of the day." I say with a smile.

"All right, hot spices for the youngest cook in town. Let me see, if I remember correctly, you need a dragon pepper, some fresh fruit, and the usual seasonings?"

"Yup, the rest I got back at home."

"Got all these and more. Sure you'd rather cook than keep me company?"

"I have to make dinner for mom as well, and we both know why I can't let her cook." Both of us shiver as we remember what happened when my mom tried to cook, so much fire, and that poor tofu.

"True, true, good boy. Just a moment, let me pack all these. A-ha, all neat and ready. Say hi to your mom for me!"

"I will." I say before I hand him the kamas and start making my way back home.

As I walk down the street I hear yelling and screams coming from farther down the street, I run towards the screams while others run past me in fear. Once I arrive, I see a group of Rouges, made obvious by their bandit like appearance, robbing a store. I run over to them as I hear the leader speak to the shopkeeper, "It's so kind of you to give us all of this stuff for free, I'll definitely recommend this store to my friends."

"Please." Begged the shopkeeper, "This is all I have."

"Hey!" I shout getting everyones attention, "Leave them alone!"

The Rouges all look at me before they burst out laughing, "Move along kid, or else." One of them says before pointing his knife at me. I narrow my eyes at him before I run right at him. He tries to hit me, but I move out of the way and knock the knife out of his hand. His eyes widen before I kick him onto his back. The other Rouges look shocked before they each pull out a sword and surround me. The leader stands back up and rubs his chin, "You just made a big mistake! Get him!"

The Rouges all charge at me and swing, but I duck and roll to the side before I kick the legs out from under one of them and take his sword. I use the blade to block another strike, the man was shocked and I used that moment to kick the blade out of his hand. I swung both blades and hit both sides of the men on the side of their head with the dull sides of the blade causing him to crumble to the ground. I jump to avoid another slash and I land on the man's head, knocking him to the ground as well. I toss the other blades away and charge the last two. They both try to swing at me but I jump between the gap between the blades and kick them out of their hands before I kick both their heads causing them to fall to the ground unconscious. I stand back up and dust off my outfit. I turn back around, only to see one of the Rouges throw their sword at me. I raise my hand and before I know what's happening a black and white portal appears in front of me and the sword disappears into it. The portal disappears and I can only stare at where it had been, I look at my hand, did I do that?

I hold my hand out and try to focus on the portal but nothing happened. I try again and the portal appears in front of me but the sword shoots back towards the Rouge. The sword lands between his legs and he crawls back to get away from me. He and the other Rouges quickly get up and run as fast as they can away from me. As they run I yell, "And don't come back!" The people who had watched the whole thing looked shocked at what I had done, I mean a kid defeating five Rouges and using portal magic isn't something you see happen to often, if ever. But soon they started clapping and some even started giving me thanks as a reward. I tried to say I didn't need a reward but they wouldn't hear any of it and insisted I take the gifts. Reluctantly, I accept the gifts and head back home. This time I see my mother mixing a potion from the ingredients I collected.

"Hi mom!"

She turns to look at me with a smile, her outfit is a white dress that seemed just a bit too long for her, split in the front from her feet to just bellow her hips. Separate sleeves reached to he elbows before they just dropped, if they didn't they would have gone past her hands. Around her waist, as well as just bellow her shoulders but above her sleeves, was an orange sash with a stitch pattern. Over her chest was an upside down red heart design, long orange boots went from her toes to halfway past her knees. She has tan skin and long wild white hair going over her pointed ears and down her back. She has four fairy like wings. Finally, she has two heart shaped bracelets that seem to float around her wrists, and she has a floating crown above her head. The crown is made of seven different pieces. In the center was a floating red heart and on either side was a large red crystal with a smaller ones beside them, and beneath them were what looked like a sideways "L". Just like her dress, it was outlined by a golden pattern. **(If anyone can guess who this is then you are a true Wakfu fan and props to you! If you don't know, don't worry I will say in the next chapter. Let me know if you know who this is in a review.)**

"There's my darling little boy!" She says happily before noticing the stack of gifts I had, "What's all this?"

"Well I stopped some Rouges from stealing from a shopkeeper and all the people around started giving me gifts even though I didn't want any." I put all the gifts down.

"Oh well that was nice of-wait you did what!?" I had no time to react before she lifted me up and put me on a counter and started to frantically see if I was injured. "What happened!? Are you alright!? You weren't hurt were you!?"

"Mom I'm fine. Don't worry nothing happened to me."

"You should still know better than to pick fights with people!"

"But it was to help someone in trouble, I couldn't just stand by and let it happen."

She thinks for a moment before letting out a small sigh, "I guess I can let this slide once, but don't do this again or your in big trouble mister, got it?" She said in a voice only a mother could give.

"I promise." We both hug and I smile, "Oh and I did something else that was incredible, I've never seen anything like it before!"

"Oh and what would that be?" She lets me go and I summon the portal I made before, I make another one on the other side of the room and jump through the first on and come out the other. "That's amazing!" She exclaimed and rushed over to me, "I've been saying it since the day I found you that you were special." She always likes to say I'm special-wait, found? She seemed to realize her mistake and covered her mouth but I had already heard it.

"Mom, what do you mean 'found'?" I had an idea what she meant but I didn't want to believe it.

She lets out a sigh, "I knew this day would come, well Orion the truth is I'm not your birth mother." I felt something inside me shatter when she said that and she could tell. She quickly wrapped me in a hug, "It doesn't mean I love you any less. You are my son, always have been and always will be. Nothing will ever change that." I smiled before she let me go.

"There is something else you should know, it seems that since I started raising you some of my wakfu has changed you." I looked at her, confused before she explained: "Your hair was originally black when I found you. It took a while but I eventually realized that my wakfu had changed part of you to become my actual son. So I may not have given birth to you but you are still my son even by blood."

I felt better after she said that, also a bit confused how her wakfu had changed me that much, but mostly relieved that she was still my mom. She wipes away my tears before she asked the question I was thinking. "I take it you want to know about your other family?" I nod, "Well, 12 years ago I found you in a baby carriage with a message. It told me you were destined for great things and that I needed to protect you. The message also explained that one day you would unlock your powers and on that day another message would appear."

Just as the last words left her mouth, my necklace lit up and and strange writing appeared to float in mid air before they floated into my eyes. I heard a powerful and ancient voice speak to me. _"Eliatrope child, you must head out to find your real family immediately. They live on Oma Island."_ Once the message ends I blink a few times and shake my head.

"What did it say?"

"It said I was an Eliatrope child and that I need to head out and find my real family and it also said I need to go to Oma Island." I wanted to stay but I wanted to know who my real family was even more and my mother could tell.

"I take it you want to find your real family?"

"Yah but I can't just leave you."

"It's up to you if you want to go, but if your real family is out there don't you think you should at least meet them?"

I did want to meet them, but I didn't want to leave my mom either, then I had a briliant idea, "When I find them I can bring them here to meet you!" I say with excitement, "Then our family will be twice the size!"

She smiles, "That sounds like a great idea, Orion," She then picks up a small haven bag and walks back over to me, "Well then, lets get you ready to go."

The next thirty minutes we spent packing a bag full of everything I might need for the trip. She gave me a strange red gem to replace the white gem, which had disappeared from my necklace after the message. She said as long as I have the gem, it will be like she's always with me. Once we finished packing we hugged one more time and I said goodbye and left the house. I was sad to leave, but I promised to come back and that I would send letters when ever I could about my adventures.

I made it outside of Bonta before I stopped and started to think about what I was gonna do, "First things first, I need a map of the world, I wonder if Kelba Market has any? The ones here are too expensive." I tighten my bag before I look at my hands, might as well start practicing. I make a portal in both my hands before I throw one a good distance away and I jump through the other one. "Alright, let's see how far I can get with these portals."

* * *

 **AN: End of chapter 1 update, wow I got more of a response for this story than I thought I would, anyway I fixed up a few things in this chapter after I realized I didn't add some important details. Also thank you all for your** **reviews I smiled, I laughed, I felt embarrassed, but I took your words to heart. I hope you all continue to read my story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Welcome to my second chapter of The Seventh Eliatrope, I'm glad that people are liking this story. The first draft of chapter two accidentally got erased when I was making edits but I think this one is better, anyway I'm going to respond to reviews before the chapter begins. Also I will be revealing who Orion's adopted mother is as well! Well, I mean technically he is technically her son cause of her Wakfu, oh forget it you came here for a story. But first, reviews!**

 **mjt014: I'm glad you like my story so far and I hope that it keeps inspiring you, hopefully you guessed right on who his mother is. Hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Glavie165: I will, don't worry. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **m,tarnina: First I would like to thank you for your review and PM's. It will help me in the future when I write chapter for this and my other stories. Secondly I hope you enjoy this story!**

 **kyrogue23: Thank you, I hope you continue to enjoy this story. Also don't worry I'm about to say who his mother is, hopefully you actually thought it was her, any way I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **elias41: Thank you, and that is exactly what will happen, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Guest: demon: I'm glad I have answered your prayers, I hope you continue to like my story, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Now for the big reveal, Orion's mother is (drum role), The Goddess Eniripsa** **herself! While never actually appearing in the show, she was introduced in one of the games related to Wakfu, I can't remember the name of the game but it does reveal a few of the gods and goddesses** **. I made her** **Orion's** **mother because Orion was the Eliatrope healer and who better to teach him then a healing goddess? Well, aside from his actual mother, oh god I just thought of what would happen if they met. It would be equally terrifying and awesome. (I can already hear the screaming)**

 **Let my know if you guessed right, now on with the story!**

 **PLEASE READ:** **From what I heard Wakfu season 3 might be release on Netflix on April 1, 2018, if it's a joke I'm gonna be very unhappy.**

 **5/28/18 Update: I was not happy, I had to wait 5 more days, but I fixed a few sections in this chapter by making things more detailed than before. I know I said I probably wouldn't do it but I figured since I do it with my other stories why not do it here. But don't expect every chapter to get an update, I ****won't do it all the time.**

* * *

 **Orion pov**

"Come on, where are you?" I ask, settling myself on the top of a large tree. There's forest all around, the trees look like so much broccoli from up here, but no sign of the zaap portal anywhere, not a gap in this green, no matter how much I strain my eyes. But I know it's around here somewhere. It's been a couple of days since I left Bonta for Oma Island, and I'm already lost. Gods and Goddesses. If only I could cast my portals further than line of sight, maybe one day. Well, won't gain anything sitting here, brooding, so I open one to the ground, once there I dust myself off.

Let's see, the zaap Portal is supposed to be down the left path after the tree that looks like a gabbowl ball. I look around for the strange tree but I can't see one that stands out to me. Well, seems like I have to guess the path for now. What's the worst that could happen?

I take a single step forward and a loud ***CLICK*** resonated through the area, I look down and see that I stepped on some type of wire that ran across the ground, I follow the wire as it goes up a tree till it stops at-oh gods giant log! I duck just in time to avoid a large log covered in spikes, once it flies by I sit up and look around in shock. "Why would someone need this!? Someone could get seriously hurt!"

I stand back up and take a single step before I hear another clicking noise, this time large spikes shot out of the ground. Suffice to say if I had been anywhere else I would be skewered with spikes right now. Once the spikes disappear I take a step back, only to HEAR ANOTHER CLICK! This time several large boxes rose from the ground, my heart nearly stopped when I saw them open and reveal more spears than I could count all aimed at me.

"If I ever find who made all these, I swear I'm going to kick their-" The boxes seemed to shift before several spears shot towards me, I raise my hand and create a portal but instead of a portal a black shield with a white swirl pattern on it appeared in front of me. I looked at the shield before the spears collide with the shield causing it to slam into my face, "OW!" I hold my face in pain, "What the-" I saw several more spear shoot at me so I role under them and grab the shield and hold it in front of me, the spears bounced off harmlessly but the force was pushing me back.

Once the onslaught of weapons lessens I run as fast as I could away from the large boxes, I had to get away from these things, thankfully I spot the edge of the forest.

I jumped out of the tree line as several spears fly past me, I looked behind me as several more shot towards my head, I raised the shield and deflected the spears just in time. Unfortunately I lost my balance and started to roll down the hill, everything around me was a blur as I rolled down the hill, I was panicking a bit but I knew I had to find a way to stop. Think think think what could I do, then it hits me, or more specifically I land on it, the shield. As I role I move the shield over my chest and thankfully manage to land on it. I rode the shield, once I managed to get the shield underneath my feet, like a sled down the grassy hill. Thankfully I can see the one thing I've been looking for since I left Bonta, the zaap portal at the bottom of the hill, "Sweet." I said as I slid down the hill.

I pull a tear-shaped crystal from my bag and toss it into the empty stone ring, a bit disappointed no one else was able to see that shot, like I'd seen my mother do before. Blue light surges, fills the frame with ethereal blue. I sure hope it's a soft landing!

* * *

I slid out the other side of the zaap portal, but unfortunately there was a rock right as I exited causing the shield to send me flying into the air. I flew through the air for about five seconds before I tried to summon my own portal but nothing happened. "Great." I smash into the ground face first, "Ow." I say, my voice muffled by the dirt. I pulled myself up "Wait." I look at the ground, "What happened to the-?" ***THUD*** I slam into the ground again with a loud thud after something hit the back of my head. "Ow, ow, ow, what hit me? Gods and goddesses, that hurts." I stood back up, legs wobbling somewhat, I look down at what hit me to find my shield. Not the smartest idea in my life, riding it like a sled ugh. Let's sit down in the cool grass for a moment while I look this shield over, "What is this thing made of?"

I pick up the shield, "Okay, how the heck do I get rid of you?" I say to myself, I try to focus on the shield disappearing and trying to cut off the wakfu I was sending to it. Thankfully it disappeared and I felt my wakfu surge through my body again, what a rush, I held my right hand out and a black portal appears. "Alright I can use portals again, but I kinda liked that shield." Maybe I could try and summon it again once I get a map? I turn away from the zaap portal and look around, there were green hills as far as the eye could see, clouds were low enough that if I wanted to I could touch them if I was closer, and a bright blue sky to finish. It certainly was peaceful, hope it stays like this for a while. I look over and see Kelba market not to far away, I couldn't help but smile that I finally made it here. There were several merchant stands in front of a small hill with large dead tree on top of it. I walk down the small hill towards the market, once there I start to look around for a map of the world. Several of the vendors actually had maps but they weren't gonna be any useful to me.

"Do you have anything smaller?" I ask the first merchant.

"Sorry kid that's all I got."

"Do you have anything more up to date?" I ask the second merchant.

"If you don't want it then scram kid!" He replied rudely.

"Do you have anything larger?" I ask the third merchant.

"Sorry, but that's the only one I have." She replies apologetically.

After going to all the vendors I was starting to worry that I was gonna have to go back to Bonta to get a good map. There is one option left however, if I'm lucky I can remember the way to Kabroks shop, mom took me there whenever we need to get some rare ingredients.

Turning away from the market and towards the path to Kabrok's, I hear a blood-curdling screech and look over my shoulder to see a huge black cloud speeding at me. No, it's a bird! It's flipping enormous! And it's laughing, a deep, throaty laugh that carries through the air. "The Black Crow!" a vendor shouts. I watch, stunned, as the small figure on the bird's back draws a sword, almost as large as he is, to cut a groove through the ground (and several stalls), never even stopping.

Really? The Black Crow, what kind of a name is that? Crows are already black so that name just sounds, oh what's the word again, redundant I think. I watched as the Black Crow flew towards the market, he swung the massive sword made of a black metal again. He flew through the market dragging the blade on the ground and slicing through more of the shops, "What the heck is his problem?" I ask before using a portal to get near one of the destroyed shops. The Black Crow turned and seemed to be coming back towards the market, I toss my bag to the ground before I ran to the center of the market after the Black Crow slices the ground open a second time.

"Hahaha, I'm really starting to enjoy things around here!" Someone said happily, turning, I see a iop. No surprise here.

"Take cover!" A cra in a black outfit holds out a gloved hand. "I'll deal with this crazy bird."

"Take cover? You're joking! Hey, Black Crow! Come fight!" The enormous bird lands on a large branch on the dead tree, folding its wings, which are seriously weird, more like plumes of thick black smoke than bits of anything living, and I slide closer to the iop and the cra.

"Need a hand, you two?" I offer with a smile, not paying attention to the Black Crows monologue, and the girl stares, while her partner merrily answers.

"Sure, Yugo, the more, the merrier." What did he call me?

"Oh, this isn't Yugo, iop-brain. He just looks like Yugo." The cra rolls her eyes and turns to me "We'd appreciate it, thanks."

"Alright then." We turn to look back at the Black Crow who started shooting what seemed to be crow eggs that hatched and turned into explosive birds mid flight. He shot at every shop in Kelba destroying the stands and everything in them.

"Come down here and fight you coward!" The Iop shouted at the laughing villain.

"Hey guys I'm here to help." I turn to the new voice and froze what I saw, he looked kinda like me. Only my outfit was darker colors and his shirt kinda looked like an apron, and I didn't have a rope around my waste or a large button near my neck. I also had longer hair.

We both looked at the other for a few moments, "How come you look like me?" We both asked at the same time but we are interrupted by the Black Crows laugh.

"We can figure this out later, right now we have to deal with him." I say to him and he nods and we both turn to look at the villain.

"He's quick but if we can attack together we might be able to hit him." Says my look alike. "Are you ready?" Yugo gets into a position that males is seem like he's about to run forwards. "Ready." He says in a serious tone.

I make a portal in each hand and focus on the Black Crow. "Ready." I reply.

"Ready" said the cra, an arrow of light appearing on her drawn bowstring.

"Ready." Said the iop who spun his sword before it grew and resembled a stone wall with magma going through the cracks.

The Black Crow raised his sword as he shot towards us.

"Three." Said my look alike as the Black Crow dragged the blade across the ground.

"Two." I said as I prepare to throw my portals.

"One." Said the Cra. We waited for the iop to say Zero but he never did, just before the Black Crow is about to hit us he dives to the right and smashes the last remaining shop in Kelba.

"The coward!" The iop said angrily, "He's flying away!"

"He's done what he came here to do." Said my look alike.

"I hate to be that guy, but did anyone really expect him to be able to count down from three?" I ask the others, the cra was about to respond but closed her mouth after a moment. "Just checking." I turn to look at my look alike, "Now that that guy is gone." I hold out my hand and smile, "Nice to meet you, I'm Orion."

He smiles and shakes my hand, "I'm Yugo, how come you look like me?"

I shrug, "Your guess is as good as mine, so what brings you to-" I look around at the destroyed shops, "-what use to be Kelba Market?"

"I'm looking for a world map to look for my real family."

"No way, that's what I'm doing, I'm looking for a map to find my family on Oma Island."

Yugo looked shocked, "But that's where I was told my family was."

I was taken back by this, "Did a really deep voice tell you while strange blue words entered your eyes?" I ask.

"Yeah, did that happen to you to?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Yugo, it looks like you found part of your family." Said the Cra.

Realization dawns on both of us before we both look at each other, we dressed the same, we kinda looked the same, and we were both going to the same island to find our real family. Both of us hold out our hands and create a portal only mine was black while his was a light blue, we both had the same magic, there is only one way to see if we are really related or not. "There is are a few ways to see if we really are related, but we can save that for later." I point to my hat and Yugo nods with a smile.

A few moments pass before I scratch the back of my head, "So what now?" I ask.

"You can meet my friends, then we can go find a map to Oma Island together, I can introduce you to Az and we can get to know each other better!" He said excitedly. "What do you say?" He ask with a smile.

"Sure thing brother." I reply with a smile of my own.

"Brother?" He asked confused.

"Well, yeah, since we don't know exactly how we're related I figured since we are kinda similar we might be brothers at least." I explain my logic to him.

"I never had a brother before."

"Mean either, but it sounds like it'll be fun!" I say excitedly. "And once we get a chance I can introduce you to my mom, you're gonna love her!" I can't wait for Yugo to meet mom, "She's gonna love you."

"And you can meet my dad, he's the coolest guy you'll ever meet." He said happily.

"Alright then, let's go meet your friends, I just need to grab something first." I walk over to my bag and put it over my shoulder again before I walk back over to Yugo, he quickly pulls me towards the group of people.

"Orion, these are my friends!" Yugo said happily motioning towards the group.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Yugos brother Orion." I say with a smile.

"This is Az." Yugo said holding up a Tofu bird.

"Hey little guy." I say waving at the little tofu.

"Ruel Stroud." Said the Enutrof "A pleasure." I swear I heard him mumble something about another mouth to feed.

"Pleasures all mine, I think."

"I am sir Percedal of Sadlygrove, noble night and guardian of the Shushu." He said holding up his sword.

"I'm going to call you Dally." I say before I look at the demon sword, the large eye in the center looked back at me.

"You reek of nature and purity." The demon sword stated.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"I'm Amalia Sheran Sharm, princess of the Sadida Kingdom."

I bow, "It is an honor to meet royalty."

"I've Evangelyne, the princesses personal guard, you better not try anything you got it!" She said narrowing her eyes at me, what did she mean by that?

"Yes mam, it's nice to meet you, you kinda remind me of my aunt, she's a Cra too." **(Cra, I'm talking about the goddess Cra just so you all know.)**

"Alright then, so now we need to find a map and we'll be on our way." Evangelyne said.

Yugo spotted one of the shopkeepers sitting where his shop use to be before we both walk over to him. "Sir, I'm sorry we weren't able to do anything to stop him from destroying your stall."

"Well, at least you tried, that's something." He said standing up.

"Are there any other merchants around here?" Ruel asked, "We're looking for a map of the world."

"Well, as much as it pains my to send business a competitors way, a little further south you'll find Kabrok's shop. He's a master in bric-a-brac."

"Does he ever get attacked?" Asked the princess.

"Not Kabrok, he's as rich as he is built his shop underground out of the Black Crows reach."

"Thank you for this valuable information good man!" Dally said. "And you can be sure that if we meet this Black Crow again he will not escape!"

"Really? No offense intended, there's not a lot you can do. No? Yes? No, I didn't think so." Said the man as he walked away.

* * *

We soon left Kelba Market and made our way to Kabrok's shop, while we walked we all talked about ourselves a bit. Ruel use to be a bounty hunter and Dally had been possessed by Rubilax when he first met Yugo. The Princess said she was guided by Sadida to Yugo to help him on his quest and Eva was just here to keep her safe. I told them that I fought off a group of Rouges to unlock my powers before the message told me to go to Oma Island.

"So Orion what do you like to do?" Yugo asked as we walked a bit slower than the others to talk.

"Well, I like making potions with mom, helping others, and cooking. Oh by the way under no circumstances should you ever let my mother cook anything whatsoever." I say looking him in the eyes.

"Is she really that bad?" He asked.

"The last time she cooked something she set fire to nearly half of Bonta, I still don't know how she did it, I looked away for a moment and half the cities on fire!"

"Wow."

"Yeah, anyway I also like helping out in the gabbowl arena with my mom, going hunting with my aunt, and seeing new places. What do you like?" I ask my new brother.

"Well, I like cooking as well, but I'm not good a baking bread, I like playing with my friends, and adventures!" He said excitedly.

"Well, we both like cooking, we can make portals, and we like adventures."

"Oh yeah, speaking of portals, why do you think are our portals different colors?" He asked making a small blue portal in his hand.

"No idea." I reply making a small black and grey portal in my hand as well. We moved the portals closer to each other, the portals touched for less than a second before the colors started to bleed into one another. We quickly pull them apart as they return to normal, "That was weird."

"Yeah."

Me and Yugo continued to talk about our lives till the familiar sight of Kabrok's shop came into view, at first glance it would look like an old abandon house but underneath was a massive shop with everything you can imagine in it. As we got closer more and more signs with images of all kinds started to appear, I forgot how much they like advertising.

"Say, have you seen this?" Yugo asked, "It looks like this Kabrok is very well known around here."

"You're right." Ruel answered. "He's everywhere."

We walked up to the door, "Finally we made it." Eva said

Not even a fraction of a second after she said those words Yugo latched onto the door and took a deep breath, "IS ANYONE THERE!?" He shouted at the door.

A moment passes before I hear Miranda speak over the intercom. "If you've come to spend a few Kamas, you are very welcome sirs." Yugo smiles and lets go of the door before a buzzer sounds and the door unlocks as Yugo runs inside, I run after him not hearing what the others were saying. Once inside the others were shocked at all the items that you could buy, I tuned them out while I looked around at all the new stuff they had since I was last here, which was about a week ago. I did however hear Ruel say something about the shops in Bonta being better.

"Well, thank you very much, it's always nice to hear that kind of thing." Miranda spoke up after walking in from behind a curtain. "Your words are hurtful mister adventurer, and very misleading as well. In my shop you will find riches that you will not see anywhere else."

"There are treasures here which I never dreamed existed." Ruel said walking up to her, "Forgive my lack of tack madame." He took her hand and looked like he was about to kiss it.

"KABROK!" She yelled causing Ruel to fall back and into a barrel.

Kabrok walked out looking as glum as ever, I watched from the side so they couldn't see me as Kabrok said his shops modo and Miranda brought out her pet Snoofle and explained how it is a test, the richer someone is the more the Snoofle loved them, the Snoofle shot towards the group before it found Ruel quite interesting, but then it froze and sniffed the air before it saw me and I waved at it. It shot at me like a lightning bolt and I catch it before it starts sniffing me and running around me like crazy, it's eyes turning into stars and it latched onto my arm. "Hey there little guy, did you miss me?"

"Orion!" Miranda said excitedly before looking slightly worried, "Did you order something for today?" She pulled out a large scroll and starts to look it over.

"No, just here with my new friends and brother for some shopping." I reply.

"Well, any friend of Orion is more than welcome to shop here." I looked back at the group, Ruel, the Princess, and Eva seemed surprised, "Wait, did you say brother?"

"Yup." I pull Yugo over, "This is Yugo and as of, I'm gonna say 10 minutes ago, I discovered that he we are related." I say with a smile.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Yugo, your brother, his mother, and aunt are some of our best customers, and just for that you all get a 10% discount." Miranda said happily and I lean over and whisper into my brothers ear.

"She almost never gives people a discount, let's hurry before she changes her mind." I let Yugo go as he and the Princess start asking about Tofu seeds and Sadida bags, thankfully Eva told them we need a map of the world. Turns out they had maps so we followed her to where it was kept, once Miranda had it we went to find Yugo and Kabrok who were in Kabrok's trophy room.

"I was a big collector when I was young." I heard Kabrok say as we walked into the room.

"Yes, and now your collecting days are over." Miranda said walking up to her husband.

"Oh yes." Ruel agreed, "I know exactly what you mean madame!" He said excitedly, as the Enutrof proverb says, collecting is great, but selling-"

"Is better." Finished Miranda before they both started to laugh. Miranda than pulled out the map she had, "Here is the map of the world that you asked for. It should appeal to one who appreciates beauty like you. It's exceptional." She rolled open the map only to reveal it was blank.

"No Miranda!" Kabrok said urgently. "Not the Grav'Mar'Av' map. It's priceless."

"Dear husband!" She said sounding angry and annoyed at the same time. "Everything has a price." She continued in a calmer tone of voice. "And let it never be said a traveler could not find what they needing our shop."

"But-" Kabrok said reaching for the map only for Miranda to move it out of his reach, "Its power."

"Its power!?" Eva said excitedly while the others were all looking at the map with wonder, I was also curious about the map now, what makes it so special?

"Come on have a look." Miranda said holding open the map for us all to see, only it was blank, nothing on it whatsoever.

Everyone looked at it confused before I spoke up. "Why's it blank?" I ask her wondering why she would try and sell us this.

"Oh my sweet, my all seeing, all knowing magnificent map of marvels, show me the beautiful land of Kelba please." As she said that a face appeared on the parchment, yeah, that's not creepy at all. But it got creepier when it started talking!

It laughed before replying, "Impossible to refuse such a polite request." The right before my eye I watched as the face disappeared and the land of Kelba appeared on the map in near perfect detail, land marks then appeared across the map as well.

"Fascinating." Eva said awestruck.

"It speaks." Dally said amazed.

"We gotta have it!" Yugo added.

"Impossible." Kabrok stated with his arms crossed, surprising everyone.

"Oh please, come on Kabrok." Miranda said rolling the map back up. "Kicking up so much fuss for a pitiful map is beneath you." She turned to look back at us, "Sir Ruel, I have a proposition for you and your friends." Oh this doesn't sound good. "You may have the map for free, if you rid us of the Black Crow."

Well, this was gonna be an interesting day to say the least.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Welcome to my third chapter of The Seventh Eliatrope, like before I'm going to respond to reviews before the chapter begins.**

 **I also feel cheated and lied to, Wakfu season 3 was supposed to come out on the first but it got moved to the 6th! WHY!? But anyway now that it is out I can watch it now! I** **don't get why they didn't use the same voices as before, but I love it, episode 7 was interesting to say the least.**

 **TO ANYONE WHO READS THIS, SPOILERS IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT SKIP THE REVIEW SECTION, IF YOU COMPLAIN ABOUT HOW I SPOILED SOMETHING AND ANGRILY REVIEW I WILL JUST LAUGH ABOUT HOW YOU IGNORED THE WARNING I CLEARLY GAVE.**

 **kyrogue23: Yeah she is pretty powerful, and yeah I think the brothers defiantly will work well together** **especially when they fight together. Still working on what exactly his sibling is gonna look like, and I might make the weapons appear in the series earlier that in the show. I hope you keep reading my story!**

 **Xenvic: Thanks for your review, now to answer some of your review without spoiling to much. I know season 3 is already out there I've seen all the episodes of season 3 and I loved it, it was more than I was expecting, I was shocked when I found out about Ruel** **. You mean the OVA with the Eliatrope Dofus with Dally and Yugo fight Ogress right? Cause I did in fact watch that already. The Eliatrope portals, in my story at least, the colors do have certain meanings, I'm gonna have either Grugaloragran or Quilby explain what it means, but defiantly keep that in mind as I continue. Also I'm gonna keep Quilby's portals the same because he believed he was doing the right thing, so it would still be a blue color. Now for your last questions, for Pheris, yes I actually have something planned for that but it's probably not what you're gonna expect, prepare for the feels in season 2, or maybe sooner. Now for the siblings still in their Dofus they are going to be in my story and have important roles as well, I'm still working on a few things but I'm definitely gonna give them a part in my story. I don't actually know where the other Dofus were I just made that island up, it was just meant to be a place to hold them.** **I hope you keep reading my story!**

 **m,tarnina: Thanks again for your review and advice, your advice is helpful, you give friendly and funny** **feedback, and I enjoy reading your reviews. Okay so in the last chapter the reason Miranda got worried is because Orion and his mother are pretty much their best customers, if his mom wanted to she could buy the whole store if she wanted to. Usually they make orders and pick them up, that's why Miranda asked if he ordered something, she was worried that she would lose money if she forgot to get something for Orion. Next, the reason they look the same is cause they're both twelve, Orion is still growing unlike Yugo who's gonna stop soon, Orion will change in time but the Seven all grow the same rate until a certain age, for some it's adult hood like Mina, Chibi, Quilby, and I think Glip but then again he was small. For others it's younger like Nora, Orion, and Yugo, they stop aging a lot sooner that the others, but every single one of them has to start out as a baby, so they share some similarities when they grow up. Orion is similar to Yugo right now because they are 12 and hatched on the same day, he'll start looking different after a while, especially when I reveal something in a later chapter, but Orion does have longer hair and his hat has slightly more pointed ears. Also I liked the Doctor Who reference, who won the shouting match? Also I have trouble sticking to present or past tense so I apologize in advance, I hope you keep reading and enjoying my story!**

 **mjt014: Glad you were able to guess who his mother was, and yeah Cra is his aunt, I'm going to make a flashback chapter for when Eniripsa and Cra were raising Orion. You know one of those moments when someone has to take care of a baby and they have no idea what they're doing? It's gonna be something like that. Anyway, thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Fuzzycutelady: Pretty good so far, just a bit upset they didn't use the same voice actors. I loved season 3, aside from the voice changes. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **foxchick1: Hope you enjoy! (I literally started working on this as I saw your review and PM) Oh by the way I don't really use PM to much if I can. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Guest Audrey: Glad you like it, hope you like this chapter!**

 **PM Section (Since these are private I have to be** **discrete here)**

 **elias: Hey I got your PMs but they only show up on the app, so I gotta answer here cause the PM on my phone doesn't work. First, the reason it took over 3 months was because I accidentally forgot to save the chapter and it got erased so I had to redo it again, my bad. Second, yes, yes she is. And third, interesting idea, but he already unintentionally did that. Which has resulted in something I'm saving for a later chapter, anyway now that I think about it that might be an interesting development if that happened. I'll think about it for now but Orion has already done this but you're idea made me think of something awesome I can have happen in the future. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **ChuckMoeKing217: Good, no problem, glad you like it, and yes, yes I am.**

 **foxchick1: Right now! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **(Sudden realization from season 3 plot) Oh god Orion has another sibling, wait, which one is it again? (Looks it up) HER!? THAT'S HIS SISTER!? Not what I expected but I can work with this, actually this could work for the next chapter. Time for Orion to meet his sister, but is this a good, or a bad thing?**

 **MAYJOR SPOILERS ONLY CONTINUE IF YOU HAVE FINISHED SEASON 3**

 **After finishing Season 3: That ending, did they really blow up the world of 12? Wow, did not see that coming, okay so after all that I now what I have to do.**

 **SPOILERS OVER, YOU CAN GO BACK TO READING NOW**

* * *

 **Orion pov**

I could only look at Miranda in shock, was she seriously gonna give us the map if we beat the Black Crow? That sounds simple enough, "Oh not the Black Crow again." Said Kabrok getting everyones attention, "What is it you really want? Oh, he's never attacked us, in fact he's gotten rid of the competition." Kabrok does bring up a good point actually,

"Adventures don't visit often because of him and it's bad for business." Replied Miranda, sounding annoyed that Kabrok wasn't agreeing with her. "Not to mention his horrible laugh. Which rings out for hours after each of his wicked deeds."

Ruel rushed forward and got on one knee before he held Mirandas hand in his own, "My pour lady, that must chill you to the bone." He then started to kiss the back of her hand, weird.

"Black Crow for the map? Easy!" Replied Yugo.

"Yeah it sounds easy enough." I add.

"Excellent!" Dally said excitedly as he cracked his knuckles. "We have a score to settle with him."

"We need to make a plan." Eva suggested. "Ruel?" She said looking at the greedy Enutrof.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

* * *

"This plan might actually work." I say to the group as everyone looks at the makeshift market stand with Ruel standing inside of it. It almost looked like an actual Kelba shop, only difference being that it was in the middle of nowhere.

"Absolutely perfect." Dally added.

"He looks like a real Kelba plains merchant." Eva said with a smirk.

"Then one last little thing and it will all be perfect." Said the Princess as she placed a glowing bug into a jar near the top of the stand.

"Ruel, remember your words?" Eva asked, we all look at him in anticipation.

"Here at Ruels there's all that you need, weapons for brave warriors or for your Tofus seed." He said like unenthusiastically.

"That's perfect." Eva said while I was doing my best not to laugh and Amalia just hid behind the stall, only her shaking back visible. "Right, you four. Positions."

The Princess, Dally, Yugo, and I move to the side so the Black Crow won't see us when he comes to destroy Ruels stand. Eva soon fires an arrow into the sky shooting bright red fireworks to show where we were.

"Wowza, I didn't know Evangelyne was so good at making fireworks." Yugo says.

"Cra can do almost anything with training and the right arrows, my Aunt can make a firework that can light up the whole sky if she wanted to."

"Wow really?" Yugo asked.

"Yeah, there's this one that starts out as a bright ball of green light before it shoots off into six blue explosions then each of them becomes a different animal, ones a dragon, another is a tofu, there's a snake, and it's different every time. Then they multiply into smaller versions of themselves before exploding into a rainbow of colors."

Dally rolled his eyes, "Well, she won't get the Black Crows attention like that." He states but almost immediately we here the deep voiced laugh of the Black Crow.

"You were saying?" I ask him with a smirk.

We then watch as the Black Crow flies down and lands not to far from Ruels stand, Ruel starts to ring a bell while reciting the slogan. "Hey guys look here, he's arrived, you can come out now." Ruel says before we all walk out and stand in front of the market stand, the Black Crow starts laughing as we do.

"Pathetic mortals!" Please don't start that speech again. "Fear the fire of darkness!" Son of a bork! "Fear your worst-"

"Just a second!" Yugo shouts cutting the Black Crow off, good thing to because I really didn't want to hear that speech of his again. "I'd just like to ask you something!"

"Be careful Yugo." Says the princess, "We don't know what he's capable of." Yugo walked towards the Black Crow but stopped about 10 feet from us.

"You should listen to your friend kid. Fear the fire of darkness! Fear your worst nightmare! Tremble-"

"What kinda name is 'the Black Crow anyway? How ridiculous." Yugo said cutting him off again.

"What, wha, what do you mean ridiculous?" Yugo's question seemed to have caught him off guard.

"All crows are black." Yugo states.

"Thank you!" I exclaim, "I've been thinking that since I first heard his name."

"Now that's true, the lad's right." Ruel said from behind us.

"Uh, well it's to stress my evil side. A bit like the Black Night, you see? Yes anyway, where was I? Oh yes. Fear the fire of darkness, fear your-" He started again only to be cut of, once again thankfully.

"Yeah, but still, you should really find something else. Something like The Evil Crow or The Devil Crow." Yugo suggested, it does sound better.

"How about Sinister Crow?" Ruel added.

"Hey that's not bad!" Yugo said excitedly, "The Sinister Crow!" Yugo walks back over to us and we all started to come up with names for him, personally I think he could be called Death Wing since he is dressed in black and rides a skeleton bird made of shadows, but that's just me. After a minute of debating, I was so distracted that I almost didn't notice the Black Crows sword shooting towards us, or more specifically at Ruel. I quickly grabbed Ruels arm as he was tossed into the air and caught by the strange mechanical bird the Black Crow was riding.

It had a death grip on my arm as I tried to free myself but this thing wouldn't budge, "Look's like I got two for one." I heard the Black Crow say before laughing.

"Let us go!" I shout at the man as I struggled to free myself from the birds grip.

"If that's what you want." I don't know how but I could tell he was grinning as he said that, my eyes widen when I realize why, I look down to see I was still pretty high off the ground. "Oh bork." The mechanical bird released its grip on me and I was sent plummeting towards the ground, as I fall I create two portals to stop my free fall for a brief moment. Once I come out the second one in the split second I stopped going up I threw a portal as far as I could towards where Yugo and the others were. I fall back through and use portal after portal till I safely land back on solid ground. Once I land I look up towards where the Black Crow was but I couldn't see him anywhere. "Dang it." I say in frustration before heading back to the others. "Sorry I lost them." I said looking at the ground.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I look up to see Yugo, "Don't worry Orion. We'll get Ruel back." I smiled at my brother

"Yeah don't worry, we'll find them again." Evangelyne, "Now come on, we have a plan."

"It doesn't involve flying does it?" I don't want anything to do with flying for a while.

* * *

After, "borrowing", Miranda and Kabroks snoofle, and prying the creature off of me and getting it to follow Ruels sent, we started following the creature towards where Ruel was taken. Eventually it led us to a place with several cliffs, the ground was a dark ash grey, and there clouds concealing the area as well. We followed it up a hill till we reach the top and see Ruel standing next to...Kabrok? When did he get here, and why is he wearing the Black Crows outfit? Wait a minute.

"Ruel!" Yugo shouts as we run up to Ruel, "Ruel are you okay?"

"Everything's fine." He says calmly.

"But weren't you taken hostage by the Black Crow?" I ask wonder why he's so calm.

"Here's your shovel Ruel." Dally says handing the weirdest looking shovel ever back to the man. Dally then seems to notice that Kabrok was here, "Oh Kabrok, what are you doing here? Where did the Black Crow go?"

"The Black Crow is in fact Kabrok, who is an old adventurer himself, who got married, who became a merchant. But apparently he's bored and he hates other merchants, so he disguises himself, and vents his frustration on them and on any other adventures he meets." Ruel explains.

"You dropped me out of the sky for that!" I yell at Kabrok, who scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that, but I knew you would be alright." His expression went serious after he said that. "Right, now that everyones here let's get started. Alright? Are you ready?" He walks towards the edge of the cliff and jumps off after grabbing the metal bird. The six of us look over the ledge and watch as the metal bird grows wings made of shadows, Kabrok flew the metal bird back up and made us all jump back from the edge in surprise. Kabrok had the bird float in front of us as he pulled out the map from the shop. "I know that you need this map, if you defeat me it's yours. But if you loose I take all your equipment and your adventure stops here."

"As if we're gonna lose!" Exclaimed Dally.

"Stick together!" Evangelyne said as the Black Crow laughed before he flew behind the surrounding clouds.

The 6 of us got into a circle to watch every direction so he couldn't sneak up on us, it was dead quiet as we all got into a fighting stance. A good ten seconds pass before the Black Crow emerges from the clouds flying right at us dragging his blade through the ground, I jump out of the way of his blade and quickly turn to look back at him. Evangelyne fired a barrage of arrows at the Black Crow, but he maneuvered his mechanical bird to avoided every shot. He flew up towards the sky before diving right for us, he held up his arm and started firing his own weapon, small black eggs zoomed towards us before exploding and becoming crows, still aimed at us.

Eva quickly started firing arrows to intercept the birds, Dally started to use Rubilax to fend off the birds as well. I watched as more and more crows bombarded the cra and iop, "There are to many of them! I can't stop them all!" Eva shouted.

"This way quickly!" I hear Ruel shout, I look over to where he is and see him hiding inside the hole in the ground caused by the Black Crow, well it's better than nothing. Amalia, Yugo, and I run towards Ruel and jump into the hole with him. I look back over at Dally and Eva to see they were right at the edge of the cliff with the Black Crow heading right for them.

"Ruel!" Amalia calls before tossing a strange looking ball wrapped in leaves into the air, "Use your shovel!" The ball started to descend and Ruel was ready, the moment it was in front of him Ruel hit the ball perfectly, sending it straight for the Black Crows head.

The impact made the Black Crow spin off course and miss Eva and Dally completely, I let out a sigh in relief when I saw they were safe. I look back up at the Black Crow to see a small sadida doll on his head, oh so Amalia threw her doll. I watched as he pulled the doll off his head and threw it towards the ground, thankfully Eva caught the doll and held it close to her. The Black Crow laughed before starting that speech of his again, his left arm was raised as if continuously fired egg after egg to make a large flock of crows fly next to him, once he finished his speech he sent the flock towards the pair, Eva seemed to have dodged it but Dally was blown off the side of the cliff.

"Dally!" I call out. A few moments later the Black Crow dropped him back onto the cliff, seemly to have caught him while in free fall.

"Dally! Are you okay!?" Yugo shouts as he ran towards the iop.

"Yugo wait!" I shout before I ran after him, I watched as a large shadow raced towards him before the mechanical bird descended towards my brother, "Watch out!" My shout cam e to late as he picked up Yugo and launched him into the air. Yugo flew up into the sky, but at the split second he stopped going up he created a portal before falling, why would he leave it there? Wait, I got it he's gonna use it to sneak behind the Black Crow!

I notice Eva and Dally were still laying on the ground so I portal over and used a quick healing spell my mom taught me, I look back up and watch Yugo as I heal their injuries, they weren't to bad but it would still help. "Thanks Orion." Eva said as the three of us watch my brother.

Yugo flew past the Black Crow and towards the ground, while still in free fall he created a second portal and fell through it. I look back up and see Yugo fall out of the first portal feet first and aimed right at the Black Crow, who was caught off guard when Yugo slammed into him feet first. The two started falling towards the round, but the Black Crow started shooting crows at Yugo again. Thankfully my brother summoned a portal causing the crows to fly into it instead of him. A moment later another portal appears below the Black Crow, the small crows struck his back repeatedly before Yugos feet collided with his stomach and smashed him into the ground.

I finished healing Dally and Eva as Yugo jumped out of the dust cloud from the impact, we walked over and stood behind my brother. "That was awesome Yugo!" I say excitedly and patting my brother on the back.

"Well done Yugo!" Ruel added, "You nailed that evil crone"

"You were to strong for him Yugo, we've done it thanks to you!" Amalia added as the map was thrown at our feet.

"The map is ours." Eva said as Yugo picked up the map.

"Well done kid." Kabrok said taking off the helmet, "You really earned the map." Kabrok then walked to the edge of the cliff and sat down.

"Poor Kabrok." Said Eva, "Who's gonna help the Black Crow regain his honor?" A moment later Yugo walked over towards Kabrok, I smiled knowing he was going to try and cheer up Kabrok. "Orion?" Eva said and I look up at her.

"Yeah?"

"What was that healing spell you did before?"

"Oh that? Just a quick healing spell my mom taught me, it's meant for healing small injuries, you and Dally weren't to badly hurt so I didn't need to go overboard on the healing spell." I explain.

"Well it'll be helpful to have a healer traveling with us."

Before I could respond a loud familiar voice echoed through the area, "KABROK!" Shouted Miranda.

"I feel bad for Kabrok, an angry Miranda is not someone you want to mess with." Yugo runs back over to us and I start to push everyone down the path, "I suggest we move before these two start flirting."

Once we're far enough away Dally pulls out the map and holds it up, "Map!" He said enthusiastically, "Show us Oma Island and make it snappy!"

"In your dreams you numbskull! Hahaha!" The map said in a mocking tone.

"Hey what?" Dally sounded confused.

"Did you forget already?" I ask the iop, "You have to flatter it to get it to work."

"Yeah, like Miranda did." Yugo added.

"Oh yeah." Dally let out a sigh, "Oh most beautiful map, show us the way to Oma Island quickly, please, thank you!"

"No!"

"Oh boy you're lousy at flattery." Amalia said as I tried to keep from laughing.

"I think this map is going to annoy me!" Dally yelled.

"Don't worry Dally, I'm sure it will come around." I say patting him on the back, hopefully it won't take to long.

 **No pov**

Not to far away, hidden behind a large rock stood a woman in a black sleeveless dress, her skin was pale but had a slight green tint to it, past her elbows her skin turned darker as it reached her fingers. She has black shoulder length hair, two large horns that start black but become blue after a few inches, her pointed ears could be seen sticking out of her hair, her eyes were a bright yellow and her cheeks had a dark line on either of them. This is Lady Echo, the demi-goddess.

"So." She said in a calm voice, "That is my brother." She narrowed her eyes as she focused on a certain member of the group, a certain boy wearing a grey hat, "Orion, I look forward to meeting you." She took a few steps back as a pair of wings sprouted from her back, one a red dragon like wing and the other a white feathered wing. She flapped them a few times before leaping into the air and into the clouds. Planning for when she would meet her little brother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **I apologize about this chapter taking so long, I was hoping to get it done over summer but a lot of things happened. Side note, I finished this a few weeks ago but things kept popping up so I couldn't make the final edits to it till now. I won't bore you with the details, anyway, onto reviews!**

 **P.A.W.07: Thanks, I plan on making this story having a lot of chapters. Sorry if the POV changes so suddenly. Maybe they'll persuade the gods to fix everything, or maybe we'll get to see Yugo's mother for the first time, cause isn't she like one of the first goddesses or something? Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **m,tarnina: Regarding children looking the same, at certain time in life, yes, I've seen little siblings of my friends look like my friends when they were that age. Also they** **aren't gonna look similar forever, Yugo is gonna stop growing soon while Orion won't. Anyway I defiantly appreciate your help. Punctuation is not my strong suit, I'** **m okay with it but not the best with it. I've been thinking about getting a BETA but I have no idea how that would work. Let's see, Orion is shocked because it is so unlike Miranda to offer any type of deal where she would get less money. For the Dally replying...wait I thought I fixed that (checks to see if I did) and no I did not, gonna have to fix that.** **Regarding the "like" part I looked back and realized I forgot to fix that. Originally it was supposed to be "** **He said like he really didn't want to be here" but that didn't sound right so I thought I changed it to "He said** **unenthusiastically" but I guess I didn't. Now I gotta fix that as well. So did you like the name Death Wing or not, I don't know how to interpret the smiley face in this context. In the one I watched I check the subtitles and they said "crone", I was confused at first but I wanted to be accurate, and yes Eva was being nice. Yes I'm bringing in Lady Echo to season 1, also "planning a reunion" makes it sound like they've met before but they haven't so I went with what I did. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **kyrogue23: Yeah they should have, but none of them wanted to deal with an angry Miranda. For Kabroks vehicle, didn't he lose it off the side of a cliff? Regarding Echo, I'm putting in a small little meeting in this chapter but they will have a real conversation in Bonta. So it was a pocket dimension? Huh, I didn't think recall potions went across dimensions, I can use that for something later on.**

 **Xenvic: I might make Ruel use more of his powers, it definitely would change a few things, and yeah Geokinesis is the control of stone or earth. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **foxchick1: Thanks, I figured since I made him the son of Eniripsa then she would want to meet him eventually. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Reviews over, oh by the way I finally got around to watching that 2 hour Dofus movie, my god I loved it much more than I should have. Anyway I decided that** **I'm going to to do something a bit different today, I'm going to have Orion not be apart of the Ugly Pageant or The Puddlies episodes, I don't have anything against the episodes, I just think it's best for my story if I skip them, partially anyway.**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

 **Update: 10/21/18: Hey so it looks like I accidentally uploaded the wrong version of this chapter, m,tarnina thank you for helping me** **realize it. The chapter is almost the same except for certain parts and I added a few more details in certain areas. In addition to a pov change near the end. (claps hands together and bows) I am terribly sorry that I uploaded the wrong version and I hope you still like this version as well.**

 **Now, it's after midnight for me so I might have missed a few things, sleep has not been my friend these last few days. So I'm gonna upload this, then sleep, hope you enjoy the revised version of the chapter!**

* * *

 **Orion pov**

My eyes slowly open before they snap closed once I feel the pain all over my body, "Oh gods, what hit me?" I ask trying to ignore the mind numbing pain.

"Orion you're awake!" I hear Yugo shout. "How are you feeling?"

I turn towards the sound of his voice, "Could be better, wh-" The words died in my throat when I saw my brother and the others. My train of thought had essentially crashed, no crashed isn't the right word here. My train of thought derailed, flipped several times, hit another train, caught on fire, before crashing into the train station and exploding. Standing next to me was the fourth strangest thing I've ever seen in my life.

Everyone I had been traveling with, aside from an absent Dally for some reason, wonder where he went? My friends were dressed differently or more specifically they were all dressed like princesses. Yugo and Amalia appeared to both be wearing a brown dress and Yugo even had ribbons on him as well, oh and they were joined at the hip. Ruel was...I can't even put it into words how strange he looked, but the most shocking thing of all is Eva, she looked amazing. Not to say she didn't look good before, but now...wow.

"Yugo?" I say looking back at my brother while ignoring the pain.

"Yeah?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"Okay first, why are you dressed like that? And second, why do I feel like I was punched by a very angry iop?"

"You don't remember?" Amalia asked.

"I remember walking through a forest before everything goes black, what did I miss?"

"Well, Dally ran off to go save some princesses in a tower but it turns out they are cursed by Osamodas to look ugly, so when we tried to enter the castle the guardian showed up and punched you into a tree. Then one of the princesses said only ugly princesses were allowed inside, so we all dressed up like ugly princesses to get in. So then we brought you here and tried to patch you up. And then you woke up!" Yugo finished excitedly.

"Wait I was punched into a tree!? How big was that thing!?" I ask before a jolt of pain shot through me. "Oh gods this hurts."

"It was bigger that a house!" Yugo replied holding his hands up to emphasize how large the monster was.

"We tried as best we could to treat your wounds but that's the best we could do till you woke up." Eva said as I look down at myself, my legs were wrapped in bandages as well as parts of my arms. There was a fair amount of blood on me but from what I could tell the worst I had was some fractured bones in multiple places.

I nod before I look past him and Amalia to see Eva, and she looked amaz-no brain! Focus!, "Right, and your plan is to look ugly? I don't think this is gonna..." I stop when I see Ruel again. "Nevermind this is gonna work. Good luck to you then, I'm gonna wait here till the pain goes away."

Yugo frowns "But-"

"No buts, Dally is in trouble, if even one of you stays here and watches over me then it will only be harder to get him back. Besides, what could harm me all the way out here? I'll be fine Yugo." I put my hand on Yugos shoulder, while resisting the urge to scream in pain. "Now, go get our friend back."

I watch as Yugo's smile returns, "Okay, but I don't want you to be alone." He seemed to think for a moment, "Oh I've got it! Az!" Yugo's Tofu bird flew out in front of him, "Could you watch after Orion while we're gone?"

Az nodded before landing next to me. I wish the group luck as they walk towards the castle. After few moments I frown as the pain hadn't lessened one bit, I try my best to ignore it. Az seemed to notice and flew up to me, "Don't worry Az, I've felt worse." I say to the Tofu. Truth is I actually have been through worse, stupid collapsing building. My mom and Aunt wouldn't let me leave the house for a week.

A few minutes pass before I look at Az, "Hey Az?" The little bird turned to look at me, "You've been with Yugo his whole life right?" He nods in response. He's pretty smart for a Tofu, "If he found out I was hiding something from him, would he be upset with me?" I had to know, if yes than I can live with that, if not then I don't have to worry to much. Az was silent for a moment, he seemed to be thinking. Sadly he nodded, great. Well, I can cross that bridge when it gets here. "Just asking, hey? Can you move my bag a bit closer and pull out a red vial for me?"

Az nods before flying over to my bag and pulls my bag in front of me. He opens it and looks around till he finds a vial filled with red liquid, "Perfect, give it here." He gives me the vial I drink it in one go before I let out a sigh as I feel the potions magic spread through me. Red veins spread across my body as the pain lessened significantly, almost disappearing completely. "Thank you pain killer potion. And thank you as well Az" I stood up and my limbs felt numb but I could still move them, "Alright time for some healing spells."

I hold up my right arm as I focus my wakfu to create an Eniripsa healing spell like I've done a thousand times before, only I stop when heard a twig snap behind me. I tried to summon a portal but I had already started the healing spell. The result was what looked like the black outer ring of my portal but instead of the white void in the center there was strange pattern with writing in a language similar to the words that flew into my eyes back in Bonta. I don't know why but I felt compelled to go through it, since it was only big enough for my arm to fit I pushed my arm through and to my surprise it didn't disappear. Instead my arm was covered in a black aura before the pain in my arm disappeared and my arm looked good as new, heck even my clothes were fixed. I don't know what kind of healing spell that was but I'll take it, now that I'm feeling a bit better I summon two regular portals and look around for what ever made that noise. Az flew behind me as I turn to look at the source of the noise, instead of a horrible monster I see a tofu bird, I make the portals disappear before I sit back down. This potion made me paranoid, let's see if I can use that healing portal again. Az watching me curiously.

I focus on combining the healing magic and my portal magic but I can only get small portals to appear, can Yugo do this as well or is it just me? "Hey Az? Can Yugo do this?" The tofu bird shakes his head. Good to know, now I need to focus on healing, not what my brother can and cannot do. I was about to start healing but I notice the red lines on my body were starting to fade, how long was I making those weird portals? The potion I used requires wakfu to work correctly, a lot of wakfu, it uses so much that if I use any spells while the potion is active then it shortens the time it lasts for. Judging from how dim the light is, I have about 5 minutes before it wears off. I had only managed to heal my arms and parts of my legs but that wouldn't be enough.

"Aw man, I wasted to much wakfu already!" I say in annoyance before I fall onto my back and close my eyes. "Why couldn't I focus on regular healing spells?"

"Is something wrong?" Asked a female voice.

"Yeah, I used to much Wakfu in a technique I've never used before and now I can't-" I stop and my eyes snap open, I quickly got to my feet and looked at who spoke to me. Az flew into my bag to hide.

Standing not to far away from me was a woman in a black sleeveless dress, her skin was pale but had a slight green tint to it, past her elbows her skin turned darker as it reached her fingers. She has black shoulder length hair, two large horns that start black but become blue after a few inches, her pointed ears could be seen sticking out of her hair, her eyes were a bright yellow and her cheeks had a dark line on either of them. She had a smile on her face as she looked at me, her smile almost looked like a smirk but her eyes made it hard to tell.

"Who are you?" I ask, I can't use to many portals or else the pain will come back so I have to be cautious if I end up fighting.

"I'm just someone passing through and saw you looking quite troubled, is everything alright?" She asked with what sounded like genuine concern.

Why is she concerned about me? I don't even know her...right? "Do I know you? You seem familiar."

"No, we don't know each other, I just can't leave an injured child in the woods to fend for himself now can I?" Her words seemed calming for some reason, She walked towards me but I didn't let my guard down. She reached behind her and pulled out a transparent orb as big as my head with a large red heart in the center of it, my eyes widen when I see it.

"Where did you get that?" This was a magic orb my mother used to heal me before she started teaching me healing spells. I haven't seen one of them in while.

"I have my ways of acquiring them." She holds the orb out, ,"Here you go." I hesitantly take the orb, the moment it touches my skin I feel the magic spread across my body. The painkiller potion fades as the cuts and bruises disappear, my clothes fix themselves, and I feel my Wakfu surge through my body once again. I look myself over before I turn to thank her but she was gone. I look around the clearing but she was no where to be seen, where did she go?

I look around for a few moments before I see Az fly out of my bag and look around, "Don't worry Az, the mysterious lady is gone." The little Tofu flew up to me and landed on my shoulder. That's when I remember Yugo and the others, I quickly gather my things and head in the direction they went. Where did they say they were going again? Some castle I think, these orbs always make my memories fuzzy. As I run through the forest I eventually come across a pretty run down castle, is this the place?

"Hello!?" I call out to the castle, "Is anyone home!?"

A few moments pass before a window opened to reveal a mummy, a really hairy person, someone covered in warts, and a really buff woman. They looked kinda cool to be honest. "What do you want!? We aren't buying anything you're selling!" Shouted the buff one.

"I'm not selling anything!" I reply, "I'm looking for my friends and brother, did they come here by any chance? They were looking for a castle...I think?" I notice Az looking at me with wide eyes, "What?"

"Aw he's just lost." Said the hairy one.

"We've only seen Princesses around here, sorry kid." Replied the mummy.

"There is a few towns in that direction, I think one with a castle is in that direction as well, it's a few days away but they might have gone there." Added the one covered in warts.

A town? Maybe that's the castle I'm looking for? "Thank you!" I call back, "Just in case you see them can you tell them I'm heading there?" I ask.

"Yeah sure, if we see your brother or friends we'll tell them."

"Thank you." I turn and walk in the direction they pointed, hopefully they'll be there. Az flew in front of me and tweeted loudly while pushing against my chest, "Az I don't want a hug, now come on we have to go find the others." I keep walking and Az seemed to finally give up and landed on my shoulder again, he seemed to be looking back at the castle. "The ladies said they weren't there so we have to keep looking Az." He looks sad, I hope we catch up to the others soon, also because I have no idea how to take care of a Tofu, now cooking them on the other hand. I slowly look at Az who shivered at my gaze, no I wouldn't eat Az, Yugo would never forgive me.

 **With the Princesses**

"Say?" Said the mummy Princess, "Wasn't that kid here earlier?"

"I don't think so, this one had a grey hat." Replied the princess covered in warts, "But didn't that kid kinda look like one of the Princesses who are joined at the hip?"

"Yeah, he kinda did." Replied the hairy Princess, "But he was asking about a brother not a sister so they can't be who he was talking about."

"Alright then, just remember what to say if they do show up." The Princesses walked back inside to go meet the new 'Princesses' that had arrived.

 **Back with Orion, no pov**

After a while Orion decided using portals would save time so he had Az stay in his bag during the portal jumps and spent the next few hours using them till they arrived at a small village, it obviously wasn't the one with a castle but it's a start. Orion walked into the village before he immediately recognize where he had ended up, "The Puddly village? But I thought this was only on the long way to Bonta." Az flew up and gave Orion a questioning look as to how he knew this place. "My Aunt and I would take this path whenever we wanted to take the long way home, we would stop at this village and buy some food. That map is leading us the long way, I'm gonna have to have a word with it once I get a chance. Wait that mean I'm heading towards Forfut village, oh man they have some great food there." He said to Az.

Once Orion pays for the supplies he thanked the Puddlies, he also asked them to tell Yugo and the others where he and Az were going if they come through, and continue their walk towards Forfut. Orion gave Az some tofu seeds which he happily ate, Orion walked through the forest for a few minutes before everything turns upside down. Az floated in front of Orion who blinks a few times before he look down, or up in this situation. There was a rope tied around his ankle and it was connected to a tree branch, "Huh, seems I've been caught in a hunting trap. But why would someone set up a trap out here?" He asked.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise." Said a female voice coming from behind Orion, who smiled and looked back at who spoke, "What are you doing all the way out here Orion?"

She had on a green dress that got bright as it got lower, the dress had no openings and hid her legs and feet from view. Her dress didn't cover her shoulders and had a split down the middle while still covering her breasts, it was being held up by a black ring around her neck. There was an ornamental bow over her stomach with a white pattern on it. Her skin was pale and her eyes are a brilliant green. Her long blond hair reached down past her back, in the front her hair was pulled to the side with a small bit of it being held together by string. She has long pointed ears and with bullseye designed earrings. Behind her floated two large black bows that looked like an X at the moment, and floating above her head like a crown was a black bow with a bullseye in the center of it.

"Hello Orion, how have you been?" She asked with a smile.

"Hi Aunty, pretty good, I wasn't expecting to see you!" He replies happily. "But what are you doing here anyway?"

"Well..." Before anyone could blink she fired an arrow to cut him down and pinched his ear to keep him from hitting the ground, "When your mother told me you left I was a bit upset, you didn't even say goodbye to me." She said like a mother scolding a child. "I thought I raised you better than that?" She said with a disapproving glare.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" Orion says as he tries to pull his ear free, "I'm sorry, please let go of my ear."

"Oh? And why should I? I don't think you've learned your lesson just yet." She tightened her grip making Orion squeak in pain.

"I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye, I promise to wait next time I have to leave! Please let go of my ear before it falls off!" He begged.

Cra was silent for a moment before she released his ear and he fell to the ground clutching it. "I will forgive you this time, but if you ever do that again you'll have to do two weeks of extra training. Am. I. Clear." She stated making Orion nod.

"Ow, I guess I deserved that." He says as he cast a healing spell on his ear.

"Yes you did, now." She pulls Orion into a hug, "It's so good to see you again!" She said happily.

Orion smiled, "And I'm glad to see you to." He replied as he hugged back.

Az watched the strange interaction, not sure what to do.

She lets Orion go before she had a serious expression on her face, "Are the bandages still holding?" Orion nods and lifts up his shirt to reveal his chest area was tightly wrapped in bandages covered in strange glowing black markings. Some of the markings however seemed to be fading a bit. "Good, I would hate to have to replace them." She pulled out a small paint brush before tracing over the fading marking causing them to glow brighter. "There we go, good as new."

"Thank you Aunty. You didn't;t tell mom about this right?" He asked as he lowers his shirt.

"No, I haven't." She replied, "I promised that I would not tell her, that is your job."

"I know, but I don't know when to tell her." A thought pops into his head, "So what were you doing all the way out here?"

"I was hunting for ingredients for dinner tonight when I sensed you nearby. I wanted to see how your search for your other family was going."

"It's going great, I already found my brother!" Orion says excitedly.

Her eyes widen slightly, "Already? That was fast." She looked around before looking back at him, "Where is he?"

"Well..."

* * *

Just as Yugo and the others were about to leave with a crying Dally, the Princesses called out to them, "Hey kid, wait a second!"

Yugo looked back up, "Yes?"

"There was a kid who was dressed like you earlier looking for you, we didn't know you were pretending to be Princesses at the time so we told him you might be in the next town with a castle."

"What?" Yugo asked surprised, "But he was hurt, he shouldn't be moving at all!" He said in concern.

"Looked fine to me." Replied one of the Princesses before they went inside of their castle.

"So he just left without us?" Eva asked a bit annoyed.

"He wouldn't do that, lets make sure first." Yugo said before he ran towards where he left his brother and Az were supposed to be with the others close behind. Once they arrived neither Orion or Az were any where to be seen.

"So he just left us?" Amalia asked.

They looked around and even called out his name a few times before Eva found something, there were some tracks in the dirt, as she examined it closer she discovered something. "Someone else was here with Orion." Eva announced catching everyones attention.

"How can you tell?" Ruel asked.

"These tracks belong to Orion, and these belong to someone else." She pointed at the second set of tracks, "It doesn't look like they fought but it seems like who ever was here did something to Orion." She examined it more before she spoke again, "Once they left Orion went to collect his things before leaving. That must be when he talked to the Princesses."

"So...what does this mean?" Dally asked confused.

"It means someone did something to Orion before he left." Eva clarified.

"We have to find him!" Yugo said urgently, "They said he was going to the next town with a castle right? So we'll start there." The others nodded before they started heading in the direction the other Princesses told them.

* * *

 **Back with Orion**

"And now I'm here!" He finished explaining to his Aunt. "Oh by the way this is Az." Orion points to Az, "He is not meant to be eaten." Orion stated as Cra reached for her bow but stopped after he said that.

"Well, I haven't seen anyone walk by here for a while so it would seem that you two past them on your way here."

"Dang it, I was wondering why no one has seen them, good thing I asked people to tell them where I was going. I guess that orb messed with my memory more than I thought."

"The woman you mentioned sounds familiar. As does this iop you described." Cra was silent for a few moments before focussing back on Orion with a smile. "It doesn't matter, it's probably nothing. You said a cra was traveling with them?"

"Yup, her names Evangeline or Eva."

Cra looks up for a moment, she seemed to be looking for something in the distance. A moment later she looked back at Orion and smiled, "Your friends are a few days behind you, those portals I heard about must be efficient if you got this far ahead of them?"

 _"I will never understand how she can just know where people are just by looking up."_ Orion thought to himself. "They're amazing, you wanna see?"

"Of course. I would love to see them."

Orion quickly created a portal beneath him and toss a second one to a nearby tree and hop through. Once there he leapt off the trunk and created portal after portal and jump around the area. Once he finished, he slide to a stop in front of ra, who looked amazed and was clapping.

"That was incredible, I've never seen anything like that before!" She said, sounding proud of her nephew.

"Aw, thanks." He replies with a smile. "I can also make a shield, but I can't really control it very well."

"Well, since your friends won't be showing up for a few days, would you like me to send them a message arrow? I imagine they are a bit worried about you."

"That...Is probably a good idea." Orion says realizing Yugo must be really worried. "I should probably do that now."

She pulls out a bright blue arrow and puts the tip into the ground, "Go ahead."

Orion thinks for a moment, "Hey guys, sorry about leaving you behind, some of the healing magic I used messed with my memory a bit, all I could remember was you saying you were heading to a castle. Sorry if I made you all worry, oh Az is safe as well. Say hi Az." The little Tofu flew onto his shoulder and tweeted. "Oh, I also ran into my Aunt, I'll be staying with her till you guys can catch up, Yugo if you hurry I can introduce you to her! Hope you get here soon!" Orion waves at the arrow as it turns a red color, indicating it was no longer recording them. Cra picked up the arrow and took out one of her bows. She notched the arrow and pointed to the sky, adjusting her aim a tiny bit before letting the arrow fly into the sky and out of sight.

Orion look back at Cra, "So what do you wanna do till they arrive?" He asked.

She smiled, "I think I'll help you train a bit. You can't control the shield just yet right? Then I'll help you learn how two use it effectively."

"How are you gonna do that?" Orion asked while silently hoping it wasn't the usual training

"I have a few ideas." She said with a smirk.

Orion could feel his blood run cold, last time she said that to him she had Orion dodge her exploding arrows for 3 hours straight. Orion started praying even more that Yugo and the others get there soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Hello again everybody and welcome to my latest chapter of Wakfu the Seventh Eliotrope! I can't believe it's been over a year since I first uploaded this, time flies by. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter, but first, reviews!**

 **m,tarina: I didn't think you abandon me, not one second did I believe that you abandon me (Literally checked everyday in anticipation for your review on the chapter). Actually your review made me realize I uploaded the wrong version of the chapter, I uploaded the version without Az and a few other things but thankfully I hadn't erased it and was able to upload it. I'm not the best at paying attention effectively, but I am trying...mostly. Yeah, I'm looking into getting a Beta, also there is nothing wrong with humans, I find the species adorable at times. When I wrote the beginning of the last chapter I pictured Orion sitting against a tree the other placed him against, glad you liked the train, I think I changed the 8 to a smaller number but I'm not sure. Orion was unconscious so they couldn't really do much since he was injured, they were doing all that while they waited for Orion to wake up. They wouldn't have left him there alone while knocked out, they were just preparing for when he did wake up. Also...'sanguine'...I've never heard that word before. I think I added more emotion to Yugo not wanting to leave Orion but I could be wrong, I will try harder in the future. Regarding the Dally part, that was meant to be read along the lines of he saw everyone but Dally wasn't currently present when he woke up, sorry for the confusion. Spellcheck is acting weird for me for some reason. I did add Az in the revised version of the chapter so no worries there! Orion also didn't want to slow Yugo and the others down, and if the others stayed then they would be less likely to save Dally, that's why Orion said to go without him. Regarding healing, every Eliatrope had something unique so since I had Orion a healer I figured I could give him something like that, it can't be used to often because it uses a LOT of wakfu to use. But yeah healing portal you need to pass through them to heal. Orion is a bit naive so he wasn't as concerned as a normal person would be, also he recognized his mothers magic orb so he was a bit more trusting because of that. I have a gift for noir-ish metaphors? I never knew. Regarding what you said about dissent from the group in the future, I do not have something like that planned yet, Echo just wanted to see what her brother was like, there was some intent to get her to like him but not much else at the moment, more will be explained at their next meeting. The reason he forgot was is because those orbs do something else to Orion aside from healing, but I won't spoil that just yet. All I can say is that what it does makes him disoriented whenever it happens. About Cra, I have her there because she is hunting for food, for plot reasons I can't just have Orion master something over night so I figured who better to train him that the woman who taught him how to fight in the first place? Regarding her outfit, I had Orion do the same for Eniripsa so I did the same here, I tried to be accurate to the actual appearance of the goddess, the dress has no opening for legs, I'm serious I checked multiple images and there were none. I did change her attitude a bit to show more emotions in the revised version. No you didn't forget anything the bandages were just revealed in this chapter. 50/50 on concerned or annoyed, mostly concern that he was possibly taken by force. I apologize if it seems like your advice is going over my head, I have a TERRIBLE memory and it's really annoying so I apologize in advance if it seems like I am not taking your advice. I am having lots of fun and may the force be with you as well!**

 **kyrogue23: Glad you liked their meeting, yeah those orbs cause memory problems for him because they do more than just heal Orion (I'll explain in future chapter). His training won't be a walk in the park that's for sure. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **foxchick1: You are correct, it would have been pointless, and thanks I wasn't sure about the Echo scene but I'm glad it worked. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **I'm happy that so many people have enjoyed it so far and I hope you all continue to like it in the future as well. Sorry that this took so long to make by the way, I will try not to take so long next time.**

 **Now, onto the story!**

* * *

 **No pov**

For the past few days Cra has been training Orion none stop, it was in fact just as bad as he remembered. First she wanted him to try and summon the shield on instinct by shooting an arrow at him, it took a few tries sadly. But Orion was able to learn how to summon his shield if he focus on it enough, downside is he is still unable to use portals while it's in use. That's what they are working on right now.

* * *

Az flew around Orion before the little tofu bird landed on his head, if Orion noticed he didn't show it.

"Come on Orion, I know you can do it." Cra said encouraging him on.

Orion had his shield on his back while he held both his hands out to his sides, his eyes were closed and he seemed to be struggling with an invisible force pushing against him. Orion was trying to force his portals to come out but nothing was working, his body went rigid before he fell to his hands and knees gasping for air. Az flew off and looked up at him in concern. "I...can't...hurts...too much." He said between gasps.

"Orion." Cra said in a caring voice as she walked up to him. "I know you can do it. You just have to believe in yourself."

"But I..." Orion looked up, "I don't know if I can."

"Maybe we are going about this all wrong, how do you normally summon a portal?" She asked before sitting in front of him.

"Well." Orion sat down and crossed his legs, "When I first used a portal I wanted to protect myself and a portal appeared in the air. Once I focused I was able to summon my portals whenever I wanted to." He replied thinking back to the first time he made a portal.

"So you wanted to protect something, but what did you feel?"

Orion was silent. After a few moments he spoke, "I felt a tingling sensation on my hands." He looked down at his palms

"Good, focus on that." Cra took his hands into hers. "Focus on what it felt like the first time you summoned a portal."

Orion was silent, he closed his eyes and went back to the day he fought those bandits. The sensation in his hands, it felt like nothing he's ever felt before, but it was like something he's known his whole life. The white parts on his shield lit up as his body was covered in a black aura, in his hands a miniature portal, no bigger than a Kama, appeared and was slowly growing in size.

"You're doing it Orion, keep focusing on that!" Cra said with a smile.

Orion focused on the feeling more and more, soon he opened his eyes and saw two portals in his hands, while the shield was still on his back. "I did it!" He said happily with stars in his eyes. The portals disappeared and Orion looked up at his aunt, "I did it!"

"Yes, you did, I'm so proud of you." She said happily. "Now you know how to summon portals with your shield out, I want you to practice this until you can summon portals as good as before." She said with a smile.

Orion sweat dropped, he had forgotten this was still training. "You're not gonna use explosive arrows, are you?" The only response he got was a smirk from his aunt.

For the next few hours Orion summoned portal after portal until he was able to summon them as quickly as before, now Orion could use his shield and portals at the same time. Cra then decided to test Orion by having a little spar with her nephew, she would obviously be holding back to make it a somewhat fair for him. Az could only watch as Orion had to endure the most brutal training the little tofu had ever seen.

* * *

Yugo and the others walked out of the puddlies village, now stocked up on supplies, once they entered the forest the group stopped once they heard several explosions around them. "Did you hear that?" Yugo asked looking around for the source.

"Those sound like explosive arrows, but why would someone-" Eva was cut off when Orion came flying out of the tree line with his shield out in front of him. A volley of arrows close behind him.

"Orion!?" The Yugo said with joy and concern.

Orion didn't seem to hear them as he used his shield to block three explosive arrows head on. He opened a portal and jumped through as an ice arrow froze the ground he was on before. He appeared next to a tree before kicking off of it and hiding behind another large tree. Panting and trying to catch his breath, "Note...to self...dragon peppers...in her next meal." He said between gasps.

"Orion!" Yugo called out getting his attention.

Orion looked around for the voice till he spotted his friends, "Yugo?" Az popped out of Orion pocket and chirped happily once he saw Yugo. Unfortunately in that moment of distraction Orion found himself pinned against the tree by a net. "Dang it!" He said in defeat.

"You let your guard down again." Said Cra as she came into view next to him. "What have I told you about getting distracted in combat?"

"I'm sorry, Yugo caught my attention and I forgot." Orion replied looking over at his brother.

"Yugo?" She raised an eyebrow and glanced at the others before smiling once she realized there were other people present, "I see." She snapped her fingers and the net disappeared in a flash.

Orion fell to the ground and dusted himself off before looking up at the others with a grin, "You're here!" He said excitedly, "I thought you would never show up." He ran up to Yugo, "Did you get my message?"

"Yeah, but why did you leave? We were worried about you." Yugo said sounding upset. Az then flew back into Yugos pocket and chirped happily, "Good to see you too Az. Thanks for looking out for Orion for me." He pet Az who squeaked happily in response.

"Sorry about that, some of the magic I used messed with my memories so I couldn't remember where you guys said you were going. All I remember was you all dressed really funny and something about a castle." Orion explained.

"But who was with you?" Eva asked. "There were tracks belonging to someone else there." Cra narrowed her eyes when Eva said that.

"There was this lady, I don't think I got her name, she helped me use my magic to heal myself." Orion thought for a moment trying to recall more about her. "I can't really remember much about her, those orbs alway make my head fuzzy." He scratched the back of his head.

"Wait a minute." Eva cut in, "You just trusted some random stranger in the woods?"

"Yeah."

"Why!?"

"She seemed trust worthy."

"No! You don't trust random strangers you just met!"

"But that's what I did when I met you guys for the first time." Eva was about to reply but couldn't think of how to counter that. "Anyway there is someone I want you all to meet!" Orion motions towards Cra who put her bow on her back. "This is my Aunt!"

"Hello everyone, my nephew has spoken very highly of you all." Cra said with a smile and a wave.

"Hi!" Yugo said excitedly, "I'm Yugo."

"Oh so you're Yugo? Orion told me all about you, I hope Orion hasn't been too much of a handful." She said with a small laugh. "He is a bit naive at times." She whispered.

"Hey!" Orion said in defense.

"Nah, he's been great, but we were worried when he disappeared." Yugo replied.

"Good to hear." She turns to look at Amalia. "Princess of the Sadida Kingdom, it is an honor to meet you." She said with a bow.

"Thank you, it is nice to meet you as well." Amalia bowed in response.

Cra turned to Dally and paused for a moment, Dally was looking at her curiously, "Have we met before?" He asked tilting his head.

"No, I'm afraid we haven't met before." Cra said with a smile. "It is nice to meet you."

"Alright, nice to meet you. My name is Sir Percidal of Saddlygrove." Dally replied, Cra then took notice of Rubilax looking at her with a wide eye. Cra put a finger to her lips to indicate Rubilax should keep quite. Knowing exactly who she was, Rubilax knew better than to mess with a goddess while trapped in a sword.

Cra looked at Ruel next, "Oh, if it isn't Ruel Strude, I brought Orion to some of your Gabbowl games when he was really young. You were quite the player." Cra will admit he is a good player but didn't like his obsession with money.

"I'm always happy to meet a fan." He replied with a smile.

She leaned in and whispered into his ear, "If you try and corrupt Orion in anyway, I will turn you into the worlds largest pincushion, and there is no place on this planet you can hide from me." She stated.

"U-understood ma'am." Ruel replied nervously.

"Glad to hear." Finally she turned to Eva who had been looking at her this whole time trying to figure out why this person looked so familiar to her, Cra giggled quietly, this was the usual reaction when a cra met her. "Hello Evangeline, my nephew has spoken very highly of your skill with a bow."

"He has?" She asked.

"Yes, and I can tell everything he said was true, you are quite the skilled archer." After Cra said that, Eva felt more pride in herself than ever before, but still didn't know why.

"Um, thank you, ma'am."

"Not a problem, I can tell Orion has been in good hands for the time being." She looks back at Orion, "Your mother will be happy to hear you've made friends and found your brother." Cra walked back over to Orion, "A part of me wishes you didn't want to find your other family, your mother hasn't been the same since you left."

"Don't worry, I would never leave you two, besides I promised to bring my family back once I found them, then our family can be even bigger!" Orion replied happily before getting pulled into a bone crushing hug by his aunt.

"I'm so happy to hear that!" She said squeezing him tighter.

"Auntie! Let me go!"

"Nope!"

"Aaaah!"

* * *

Once Cra released Orion from her grasp he told the others how he had been training for the past few days on his shield and portals Yugo was amazed and asked Orion of he would teach him. Orion agreed to help his brother learn, and also promised he wouldn't be as cruel as his Aunt was during training. Cra bid her nephew good by and wished him and the group luck on getting to Oma Island. Orion started explaining to Yugo what to do when summoning a weapon before they were out of sight from Cra who let out a sigh.

"I'm happy for him." She closed her eyes and disappeared in a flash of light.

As the group walked they explained what happened to them since Orion left, Orion was exited to hear about how his brother took down the Tor chief single handedly, and how they helped the Puddlies. Orion told them about his training, the others were surprised how brutal his aunt was to him. Orion also told Yugo that he wouldn't be that brutal on Yugo when he taught him to make weapons.

After a bit of walking and listening to Eva talk about her first time lady in waiting for Amalia, the group came to a stop on a stone bridge leading to a town surrounded by purple smoke. The lights of the village were visible from the distance indicating that there were people living there. But the purple mist and darkened sky made it look more threatening than inviting.

"That's...unsettling." Orion stated as they all looked at the village.

"Are you sure we have to go through here to get to Oma Island?" Yugo asked Dally nervously. Az flew into Yugos pocket from just looking at the village in the distance.

Dally was examining the map before responding, "According to the map, we have to go through the village...um...uh." Dally turned the map sideways as he tried to find the name, "The name of the village is...uh...Forfut Village."

"Oh." Orion said getting the others attention, "I've been here before, but it looks different then last time."

"Yes, you've got no choice. Don't worry, it's a nice place. Very lively." The map finished with an evil sounding laugh.

"Lively?" Yugo asked not believing it for a second.

Orion looked at the town in front of him, "Something seems...different. I don't remember it being so dark."

"What do you mean?" Yugo asked curiously.

"I mean that usually there isn't a dark purple Aura around the whole town. It's normally bright and sunny, not dark and brooding."

"Nature is twisted here." Amalia said in a concerned tone. "It's like there are shadows moving through the village." She said before Ruel, who had just eaten a fish from who knows where which made his breath green and visible before getting blown into Amalias face. "Ew!" Amalia shrieked, "Hey you wrinkled old bork!" She shouted at him, "Could you please not talk right into my nose!?" She shouted in annoyance before walking away with the others.

"We can get some food and rest anyway." Yugo said nervously. Az dug himself into Yugos pocket in fear.

"Hm. Let's just hope we wake up again." Eva said as they walked across the stone bridge to town.

As they walked Orion stopped, he felt a strange and familiar presence all around him but he couldn't figure out where it was coming from. It felt cold, dark, and powerful.

Yugo stopped when he noticed Orion wasn't with them, he looked back to see his brother looking around for something. "Orion? What's wrong?"

"I don't know." He said scratching the back of his head, "Something...no it's nothing, I thought I felt something but I probably just need to eat." He said before catching up with the others and making their way into Forfut Village.

"Now, to find the finest inn in town!" Dally shouted happily, "I could eat a Boowolf!"

"Me too!" Yugo agreed, "I'd eat the fur off a Gobball's back."

"Well, you shouldn't have devoured all the rations on the first day then." Eva said with a frown as they walked past several villagers who had glazed over eyes, pale skin that looked like it hadn't seen sunlight in years, and were just standing there doing nothing. Yugo and Dally started listing off different foods while they walked, Amalia looked at some of the villagers who looked back with insane grins making a chill run up her spine.

Orion looked around at the town with narrowed eyes, he knew something was very wrong but didn't say anything that might scare his new friends. They needed rest ad food, he could tell them later, at least he hoped.

"Ah, finally, an inn!" Dally exclaimed running up to the door and throwing it open. "Salutations friends!" He shouted happily announcing their arrival, "I am Sir Percidal savior of the world! My companions and I are hungry and tired from battle! Bring us your finest dishes!" He finished before opening his eyes and seeing more mindless villagers just sitting there. Some were hitting empty plates with utensils, some just sat there grinning, and some were just falling into what looked like mush on a plate.

Dally looked at the scene slack jawed, Ruel then spoke up. "Judging by the clientele, I don't think we've come across the local fast food establishment." He stated, "I suggest we get outta here before we find ourselves in the same state." He said before Yugos stomach made a loud growling noise causing everyone to look at him.

Yugo held his stomach, "I don't think my stomach agrees with you Ruel. I need to eat something." Said the young portal maker looking up at Ruel.

"Like my father use to say, 'Nibble everyday, live to eat another day'." He said rubbing Yugos head.

"Look." Amalia said looking away and putting a hand on her hip, "Now that we're here, we might as well try out the local cuisine." She started walking forwards past a large mirror. She stopped to admire herself, "But let's not stay too long. This isn't doing anything for my skin."

Eva walked after her and stopped to look in the mirror as well.

* * *

In a darkly lit room sat a man on a throne, tapping his fingers against the arms of the throne. The only parts of the man that were visible was his left arm, he has pale skin, black curved spikes coming out of it and black claws. A female voice spoke to him as he looked at another mirror that showed him Eva and Dally in it.

"Her." The voice stated looking at Eva, it sounded slightly distorted, "It's her I want. Bring her to me Vampyro! I want her!" She shouted as Eva walked out of view leaving dally, who started picking his nose.

"Your wish is my command, my dearest sweetness." He said as Dally wiped a booger on the mirror making the now named Vampyro cringed in disgust.

* * *

The group had taken a booth and waited for their food to arrive, once the cook brought the food out he placed it on the table, "Mama...Mamaliga!" He stated before slowly walking away. The Mamaliga, as it was called, looked like something out of a cooks worse nightmare. It appeared to mostly be brown mush, there were several shrimp sticking out, a fish skeleton, another fish, and a still living grey shrimp like creature, oh and it was all moving. They looked at it as a puff of green gass floated out in the shape of a skull before disappearing.

Eva looked at it in disgust as her ears drooped down, Ruel was looking at it with wide eyes, Amalia as well, Dally looked at with narrowed eye like he was actually thinking about eating it. Yugo looked concerned and Orion looked horrified. "That's...that's what Mamaliga is?" Yugo asked. After he said that the grey shrimp like creature jumped free and landed on the table making them all jump back in shock. It moved for a few seconds, desperately trying to get away from the abomination called Mamaliga before it died right then and there.

Orion stood up with a hand over his mouth and ran out the door, "I'm gonna be sick!" He shouted as he ran out of the room.

"No thank you." Eva said sliding the bowl towards Amalia and Dally.

"I'd rather eat mud than eat a spoonful of that mess!" Amalia cried pushing it towards Dally who looked disgusted.

"Well, I don't want to say 'I told you so', eh?" Rule said with a smirk, "Perhaps you should have eaten some of that fish after all."

Lightning struck outside before rain could be heard, "We should be fine if their sheets are cleaner than their plates." Eva said.

"What do you-" Amalia was cut off when the door was thrown open to a wet annoyed looking Orion who walked past them.

"I'll be back in a minute." He stated before walking into the kitchen, a moment later all the cooks were thrown out and onto the floor. Although they didn't seem to care.

The others blinked before continuing, "You don't mean we're gonna sleep here, do you?" Amalia asked. Another bolt of lightning lit up the room making them all scream in fear. "Well, I suppose I wouldn't mind seeing the rooms, just out of curiosity." She said nervously.

After five minutes, the door to the kitchen opened as Orion walked out with several plates before placing them in front of the others. Their eyes widen when they see actual food in front of them along with drinks. It wasn't anything special, just some rice, cut up meat, vegetables and some water. But the way it was presented made it look gourmet, they looked at Orion who took a seat and started eating until he noticed they were looking at him. "What?" He asked raising an eyebrow before swallowing, "Do you guys not like rice? I can make something else if you want?"

"No, its just...how?" Eva asked amazed by how fast he prepared all this in five minutes. "How did you make all this food so fast?"

"I had to learn over years of experience and with proper motivation." He said remembering how terrible his mother is at cooking, the Mamaliga would probably taste better. "I hope you all enjoy." He said before lifting up the plate and eating all his food in one go. "I'm gonna go find some rooms." He said standing up and walking away.

The others looked at the food he prepared and each took a bite as flavor exploded in their mouths, before any of them knew it they were all eating the food like their life depended on it. After seeing the Mamaliga, they were more than happy to enjoy some actual food. The only thing disappointing about their meal was that it ended.


End file.
